batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Knight (2014 film)
Into the Knight 'is the future DC superhero movie featuring Bob Kane's Batman. The movie is directed by Francis Ford Coppola, who is known for his famous ''Godfather ''series. He is joined by his long-time friend Larry J Franco in the producing of the film. Coppola was also able to get most of the crew form ''Batman Begins to join the movie's production. Stars of the film include Andrew Lincoln as'' Batman'', Ian Somerhalder as Robin/Nightwing, and Scarlett Johansson as'' Selina Kyle. The movie was set to be filmed in 2010, but due to a small fire destroying half of the set, the movie was pushed back to 2012 and to be released in 2013. The movie is planned to have nothing to do with the Dark Knight Trilogy, creating its own storyline. It features to story arcs, the main one being the ''Batman Story Arc and the secondary being the Thomas Elliot Story Arc. Cast Main Cast Secondary Cast James McAvoyas '''Doctor Jeremiah Arkham John Hodgman as J'ack Ryder' Holly Valance as''' Vicki Vale''' Erick Avari as Senator/Warden Quincy Sharpe Amaury Nolasco as Detective Ethan Bennet Rose Byrne as Detective Angel Rojas Chad Clevenas Officer Wallace "Wally" Steeghs Jason Flemyngas Detective Harvey Bullock Dakota Goyoas Teen Bruce Wayne Connor Priceas Teen Thomas Elliot Dov Davidoffas Officer William North Beau Bridgesas Maxie Zeus Characters Bruce Wayne/Batman-''' Bruce Wayne grew up in Wayne Manor a wealthy child. His parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne loved their young and only son who which they spoiled. At age 8, Bruce witnessed the death of his parents in the alley of the Monarch Theatre at the hands of a mugger named Joe Chill. After traveling the world, Bruce grew up to be a strong young man, and vowed to be a keeper of justice. He adopted the identity of Batman, a secret only known by trusted butler, Alfred Pennyworth, business adviser Lucius Fox and sidekick Dick Grayson/Robin. Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing-''' '''Former circus performer, Dick Grayson of the Flying Graysons of Haly Circus witnessed his parents' deaths as they fall to their doom on their circus act. Then being adopted by Bruce Wayne and discovering his secret, Grayson adopted the name "Robin" and joined Batman in his adventures around Gotham. '''Selina Kyle- '''A wealthy citizen of Gotham, Selina Kyle became the lover of Bruce Wayne, yet not knowing that he is secretly Batman. She has incredible flexibility and strength, though nothing is known of her past. '''Alfred Pennyworth- Butler of the Wayne family, Alfred knows Bruce Wayne's and Dick Grayson's secrets and aids them when possible. Commissioner James Gordon- Commissioner of the Gotham City Police, James Gordon is the husband of Barbara Gordon and uncle/Adoptive Father of his niece, Barbara. He is also a trusted ally to Batman, and is a close friend of his alter ego, Bruce Wayne. Julian Day/Calendar Man- 'A psycho criminal who at first started with minor bank robberies, then escalated to mass murders, Julian Day A.K.A The Calendar Man is the first antagonist in the movie. '''Doctor Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow- '''A former great psychologist, Johnathan Crane turned to crime when the bank took everything he had. And as if that wasn't enough, his wife killed in a mugging at Park Row. Using his famous fear gas, Crane was able to grow an army of henchmen from the citizens of Gotham, with his new title: The Scarecrow. '''Victor Zsasz-' A former billionaire genius, Victor Zsasz went insane for unknown reasons, killing anyone who crossed his path. Kept in Arkham Asylum, Batman uses Zsasz for tips on how to capture villains, for it takes one to know one. 'Thomas Wayne- '''Father of Bruce Wayne and husband to Martha Wayne, Thomas Wayne was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and well-known around Gotham. He met his untimely end at the hands of a mugger after a show at the Monarch Theatre along with his wife. '''Martha Wayne- '''Mother of Bruce Wayne and wife to Thomas Wayne, Martha Kane Wayne died along side her husband after a show at the Monarch Theatre to the hands of a mugger. '''Thomas Elliot/Hush-' Thomas Elliot grew up with abusive parents that he eventually killed. After the sorrow of what he had done, he found solace in his friendship with Bruce Wayne after he too had lost his parents. But when Elliot told Bruce about how he killed his own parents, Bruce cut off all ties with Thomas, calling him a madman who should be locked up. 'Lucius Fox- '''The Co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises and then later owner after that death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Lucius grew up with Thomas Wayne and they grew to be close friends. As a business manager, Bruce Wayne contacted Fox when Wayne Enterprises soon grew into bankruptcy. The company began a restoration and returned to its former success. '''Joe Chill- '''A lowlife scrub, Joe Chill wanted to make a quick buck and decided to rob the Waynes after a show at the Monarch, with his gun he tried to scare off the Waynes into giving him some of their jewelry. His finger slipped and he had killed Thomas Wayne. Realizing he couldn't leave a witness, he killed Martha as well. He pointed the gun at Bruce, but he couldn't kill a child, so dropped the gun and ran-off. Harvey Dent- The "Apollo" of Gotham City, Harvey Dent is the heroic and kind-hearted Defense Attorney of Gotham, and close friends with Bruce Wayne. '''Gilda Dent- '''Wife of Defense Attorney Harvey Dent, Gilda Dent doesn't work and is a stay-at-home mom with her son, Harvey Dent, Jr. Barbara Gordon- The adoptive daughter of Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon is a teenager interested in the life of Gotham's hero: Batman. She also has a fatal attraction to Dick Grayson, which he doesn't know of. '''Barbara Eileen Gordon-Kean-' The wife of Commissioner James Gordon, Mrs. Gordon works as a Doctor's assistant at Gotham City Hospital. 'Doctor Amadeus Arkham Jr.-' Grandson of the found of Arkham Asylum, Amadeus Arkham Jr. passes away a few weeks before the "Arkham Riots". Doctor Harleen Quinzel- Dr. Harleen Quinzel is a part of the employees of Arkham Asylum. '''Aaron Cash- '''The lead security officer of Arkham Asylum, Aaron Cash has only one hand due to a battle in the "Arkham Riots". '''Doctor Jeremiah Arkham- The son of Amadeus Arkham Jr., Jeremiah mysteriously disappears when he finds out that Quincy Sharpe wold be taking over Arkham Asylum rather than himself. Jack Ryder- Investigative journalist for the Gotham City Newspaper. Vicki Vale- Anchorwoman for the Channel Seven Gotham City News. Senator and Warden Quincy Sharpe- Senator of Gotham City and the new warden of Arkham Asylum. Detective Ethan Bennet- '''Detective with the Gotham City Police Department. '''Detective Angel Rojas- Detective with the Gotham City Police Department and second-in-command to James Gordon. Officer Wally Steeghs- A new officer on the Homicide Squad who appears many times along with Detetctives Angel Rojas and Ethan Bennet. Officer William North- Leader of the Homicide Squad. Detective Harvey Bullock- Detetctive and former leader of the Homicide Squad. Maxie Zeus- Millionaire mobster and owner of the Gotham City Olympus ''nightclub. Story Arcs Batman Story Arc The main and largest story arc, the ''Batman Story Arc features the main plot including the characters: *'Buce Wayne/Batman' *'Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' *'Doctor Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow' *'Comissioner James Gordon' *'Alfred Pennyworth' *'Selina Kyle' *'Lucius Fox' *'Detectives Harvey Bullock, Ethan Bennet and Angel Rojas' *'Officers Wally Steeghs and William North' *'Barbara Gordon' *'Barbara Eileen Gordon-Kean' *'Senator Quincy Sharpe' *'Aaron Cash' *'Julian Day/Calendar Man ' *'Victor Zsasz' *'Harvey Dent' *'Gilda Dent' *'Doctor Harleen Quinzel' *'Doctor Amadeus Arkham Jr.' Thomas Elliot Story Arc The second and smaller storyline, told mostly through deleted scenes features the secondary plot including the characters: *'Thomas Elliot/Hush' *'Doctor Jeremiah Arkham' *'Maxie Zeus' *'Detective Harvey Bullock' *'Jack Ryder' *'Vicki Vale' *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' Plot Chapter I: Dark Depression Bruce Wayne lived the life of glory, a true life of wealth filled with everything he could ever ask for. And recently, he has been attracted to the aristocratic, single woman of Gotham City, Selina Kyle. But, after a party at the Kyle Manor, Bruce and his adopted son, Dick Grayson, are visited by Mayor Hill and the Dent couple. During the meeting, of which Bruce was late to, Hill had offered the position of warden of Arkham Asylum. Filling the spot of the late Amadeus Arkham, Jr. Bruce declines the offer, and instead insists of the Senator Quincy Sharpe to run Arkham Asylum. Hill and the Dents take this offer and leave it as be. When they leave, Bruce and Dick retreat into a secret cave, followed by their loyal butler Alfred Pennyworth. When there, they become their amazing alter egos, the vigilantes Batman and Robin. The two scour they rooftops of Gotham City, heading into Park Row and then onto the top of ACE Chemical Processing Plant. From there, Bruce and Dick receive a call from Alfred telling them that Calendar Man had been seen on the Gotham Bridge and that he'd send the Robin Bike and Bat-Mobile to be dropped off. With the arrival of the motorized vehicles, Bruce and Dick go their separate ways: Dick riding among to rooftops and Bruce cruising the streets. They came to find the Calendar Man skipping along the the bridge, humming "Ring Around the Rosie" and shooting rounds of his .44 Magnum into the sky. Bruce arrives on the south end and begins pursuing by foot to catch Calendar Man. Dick, on the other hand continues to the last building before the Gotham River, where he departs from the Robin Bike and begins to glide towards the skipping Calendar Man, who shoots the incoming Dick; Dick begins to plummet into the river. Adrenaline rushes through Bruce's blood and he strikes down Calendar Man and snaps his arm. Bruce runs to an edge of the bridge and searches all over the river, screaming "Robin!", but he is gone. Soon after, the police arrive, including Commissioner James Gordon and Wally Steeghs. Bruce almost immediately leaves the scene, even ignoring the blessings and greetings from Gordon. Bruce returns to his manor, quiet and in shock. Alfred questions him, but Bruce walks off and into the Bat Cave and sits in the chair; Bruce begins to sob. Alfred follows Bruce down and, once again, asks what has happened and where is Dick. Bruce tells Alfred that Dick was shot and plummeted to the Gotham River, never found. Alfred and Bruce sit in silence for minutes upon minutes, until Bruce gets up and walks up to his room. The next morning, Alfred, with the stains of tears on his face, finds Bruce with six bottles of whiskey next to his bed, and another in Bruce's hand hanging of the side of the bed. Alfred cleans the mess and exits quietly. Chapter II: No Real Solace Bruce Wayne continued to empty out his liquor cabinet, the Wayne Manor was a wreck for Alfred spent all his time in bed; only after 3 days. Bruce waddled out of bed on the fourth day and sat down in the dining room. He sat in the chair Dick sat in; memories running through his mind, the voice of Dick. He sobbed again, but before he could get into full heaves, the phone rang. It was Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, calling to see why Bruce had not shown up in few days. Bruce said that he had outrageous migraines and wasn't feeling well. He cut the conversation short by hanging up the phone and walking back to bed, still hearing Dick's voice. Dick awakens in a cave, tables and lab equipment are seen, but that is the last thing on Dick's mind. A man, lean, dirty, with an unshaven beard, glasses and balding hair sits in a chair in front of Dick; smiling. Dick is instantly scared and his ears begin ringing. He tries to plug his ears, but his right ear is blocked off with some sort of device. The man begins to speak, stating the Dick is his son. Dick struggles, and is quickly electrocuted, then agrees with whatever the man says. The man helps Dick off the ground and showcases him around their "home." Among the walls, there are certificates, awards; all titled to Doctor Johnathan Crane. Along with the awards, their are pictures of a man similar looking to the man who was leading Dick; but happier, with long brown hair, great youth, and a woman. The man took Dick to the back of the cave where there was an enclosed, cylindrical case about 7 feet in height. The man opened the container and it revealed a suit black suit with tubes containing some sort of blue liquids, running throughout the arms and the legs of the suit. In the middle, there was a blue "wing" with glowed in the darkness. The doctor announced it as the "Nightwing Battle Suit 6200"; a suit that increased the average man's battle awareness, endurance, strength and wits, yet hides all traces that would be left behind. Bruce is visited by Selina Kyle the following night, inquiring Bruce's disappearance. He tells her that he had loss someone close to him and he wanted to be alone for a while. He slowly persuaded her to leave, and she did, leaving him with a kiss. Later that night, Bruce drove down to the Gotham City Bridge and looked over the area of which Dick had fallen. Bruce then pulled out a rose from his coat, and dropped it over the edge. Chapter III: Return of Batman Bruce continued to keep to himself in the Wayne Manor, along with Alfred. Calls from Lucius Fox, Detective Harvey Bullock(old friend) and Selina Kyle piled in, each with their own personal messages to Bruce. Bruce answers none and continues to drink himself further into depression. After two weeks, Alfred walks into Bruce's room and speaks to him. Alfred tells Bruce that giving up on life would only let Dick die in vain, and the only way to make Dick proud was to put down the bottle and return as the protector of Gotham City. Bruce took those words to heart and walked over to his nightstand and turned on the police radio(a gift from Commissioner Gordon to Batman). The voice in it had said that the Gotham National Bank was currently being robbed and squad cars were currently on their way to catch the thief. Bruce swiftly walked to the Bat-Cave and put on the Bat-suit, once more, after not looking at it since Dick's death. But before he leaves on the Bat-Bike, he remarks Dick's old Robin suit, nods at it, then drives off. Chapter IV: Rise of Night Batman cruised the streets of Gotham until finally reaching the Gotham National Bank, where GCPD officers surrounded the building. Batman departs from his bike and begins conversation with Gordon and Detective Ethan Bennet. They fill Batman in on the situation, to which he uses his grappling hook to reach the roof of the bank. He quickly finds the glass roof shattered, but no finger or footprints. He continues along the rooftop, then drops into it, where detectives Angel Rojas and Harvey Bullock(soon followed by Steeghs) examine the seven dead security guards that lay across the floor. Batman goes up to one with a name tag that says "Kennedy Thomas" and sees that he is covered in two shurikens. As Rojas and Steeghs bantered behind Batman, he continued to look around and found drops of blood far off from the bodies. He took a sample and quickly grapnelled from the bank, leaving the Detectives to clean up the scene. When Batman returned to the Batcave, he quickly detatched his Batsuit and started examining the blood. Almost within seconds, the type matched the one of Richard Grayson. Bruce quickly dismissed the idea and retreats to his study, silently marking the case as unsolved. Chapter V: Nightwing Dick Grayson, in the Nightwing 2600 suit, returns to the cave of which his "father" called home with a bag full of money. He gave Crane the money and removed the suit from his body. As he does, he begins to question about his mother. Crane simultaneously changed the subject and asked if Dick had any troubles when getting the money.(Note: Crane never calls Dick by his name, but he calls him his 'little birdie', due to him finding Dick in the Robin suit). ''Dick presented the laceration upon his left arm that stretched from the elbow to the wrist. He explains that a security guard had used a shrapnel of glass to slice at Dick, but only caught his arm. It did not seem to bother Crane, as he contiued working on a frothing, dark red chemical. Bruce Wayne finally returns to Wayne Enterprises, only to find out that marketing was down 60%. Wayne decides to give full ownership of the company to Fox, leaving Bruce with 10% of the profits. Bruce makes a detour to the restroom before leaving where he is confronted by an unknown male. The male questions if "Brucie" remembers him. As soon as Bruce looks at the next stall, the male is gone. Bruce watches television at Wayne Manor, where he sees Vicki Vale report on a murder scene, where a man was killed and a section of his forehead was cut off. This was third of prior attacks, all victims missing sections of their faces. As Bruce moves toward the entrance to the batcave, Bruce is confronted by Alfred. Necessary Pages List of Technology and Weapons List of Locations ''List of Inspirations and References(''including differences from common DC Universe and Batman Universe) Conversations and Quotes ---- *'Dick Grayson': How does someone just... 'disappear'? ---- *'Calendar Man': Sorry, Tweety Bird! I guess ''today wasn't your day! Mwahaahhahha *'Batman': You.... you monster... ---- *'Calendar Man': I'll see you ALL this Memorial Day, hahahahahahaha! ---- *'Bruce Wayne': It was all my fault... I let him put that suit on.... I let him fight by my side... And I knew the risk!(flips over a desk as he speaks) ---- *'James Gordon': Quincy Sharpe as Warden? Sir, it must be a joke. *'Hamilton Hill': Do you not like Warden Sharpe? *'Gordon': *shivers* Just the sound of it.... ---- *'Johnathan Crane': Good morning, son. *'Dick Grayson': What... Father? *'Johnathan Crane': Don't question it. You know I am. ---- *'Wally Steeghs': Woah, check it out! Ninja stars! *'Angel Rojas': They're called 'shuriken', Steeghs. *'Wally Steeghs': Ooh, 'shriken'. How fancy! *'Angel Rojas': Not 'shriken', it's 'shu-ri-ken'. ---- (While in the bathroom stalls of Wayne Enterprises) *'Thomas Elliot': Heh, Mr. Wayne...? *'Bruce Wayne': Yes? Who is it? *'Thomas Elliot': *cackles* You... You don't remember me, Brucie? *'Bruce Wayne': No... no I don't. Who are you? *'Thomas Elliot': Just... an old face. Hahahahahaha! *'Bruce Wayne': *Peers over to the other stall, but no one is there*. ---- The Trilogy Francis Ford Coppola did confirm that two more movies will follow the first. The third will be a prologue to the first two, showing Batman against one of his most famous villains, The Riddler. The second will feature the story of Nightwing after the death of Bruce Wayne and the villains Hush(Jason Stratham), Deadshot(Thomas Kretschmann) and Black Mask(James McAvoy) Gallery Batman arkham origins-t1.jpg|Promotional image batman-arkham-origins-screencap_960.0_cinema_640.0.jpg|Batman (Andrew Lincoln) Robin_III_by_TimDrakeRobin.jpg|Robin on the rooftops NightIan.jpg|Nightwing Category:Theecho12457